Devulged Sunset
by hostofimperfection
Summary: EPOV Breaking Dawn: "Dont be afraid," she murmured."We belong together." As my mind took in her words, I suddenly reacted like a magnet towards her body. I pulled her closer as her perfect figure melted into my arms. "Forever," I agreed.
1. I N T R O

**Divulged Sunset**

_No one has yet realized the wealth of sympathy, the kindness and generosity hidden in the soul of a child._

_ The effort of every true education should be to unlock that treasure._

-**Emma Goldman**

P R E F A C E

If I had a heart, it would've unexpectedly stopped it's rythmical beating from the way my mind and body were reacting. Fear,

danger and anxiety cooperately managed to drive me insane!...


	2. A W A Y

2. A W A Y

MY TEETH CLENCHED INTO HIS NECK, CRACKING HIS JAW, WHILE RIPPING OUT A BIG CHUNK OF ITS FUR AND plumped body as if they weren't even there. His loud gurgles made it clear he was near his death, and it was then when I started to feel a little at ease. The warmth of his blood made it clearer for me to think. Although I promised Emmett I wasn't going to worry about Bella today, I couldn't help but wonder about our honeymoon.

While many thoughts ran through my mind, I sat on the edge of a tree trunk. I thought about our honeymoon. The chances that my reason for existing could walk away from something so dreadful were little. I felt something awkward in my stomach, as if though gravity were to pull me into space when I thought the opposite.

What am I thinking? I had no right agreeing to the only desire she has for her mortal life! Her nonsense of losing her human virtue was inevitable to deny. I have a monster hidden inside, and when he approaches me, there's no time for regrets. Though, I must admit, I do know how to control him quite well. The longing for Bella's blood has become a childish fragrance for me, but at times, -when things get out of control- it uniquely becomes the one I monstrously crave. I _am_ a vampire. She, my

Isabella Swan, is human; a beautiful, warm-blooded human who has the most uniquely given soul.

"Goodness Edward! Maybe when you're done daydreaming about your _fiancé,_ you can start to remember about our little trip to the grocery store," Emmett mumbled while rolling his eyes at the grin on my face. He was still a little upset about me tracking down the only mountain lion in Vancouver so he wasn't about to challenge the only flaw in his strength, _mind reading_. My brother knows more than to fight against me. His strength is nothing compared to my talent, so when he thinks about the angles to strike from, I'd attack from where he least expects it. It's kind of fun at times, and it becomes useful, but after hearing each thought running through the populace brain, I start to feel a little guilty. Usually, the head is the most private place for speculations, and even though I try my best to tune certain people out, it feels as though they force me to hear at least the main topic. I always _do_ wonder why my talent doesn't function on Bella. Her mind is like steal, the kind you can never find a hole to peek through. _Edward? I'm just curious. Um, are you going to_, Carlisle stopped his thoughts, and then began, but this time with images. He was imagining my one and only love, pale with burning red eyes, running with the speed of lightning. My head shook in disapproval and with a strained look, he nodded once.

My family knew how much I desired Bella to stay human and they didn't argue with me about it. Only now, my father Carlisle is worried about our honeymoon. So many questions he tried to hide from me all at once; it was making me want to back out on Bella's deal. _How will he succeed in pleasing her? _

_Will he have the strength to neglect such a passion? Will they be able to achieve something so chancy? Will Bella force him to do something he's not willing to? How does he feel about the honeymoon? Is he nervous? What is he going to do?_ Etcetera, etcetera. It took us about an hour to run back to Forks Washington, where we planned to stay for maybe one more year. Our kind never aged so we didn't normally settle in one place for more than four years, but in this case, the love I feel for Bella encouraged my family to stay as long as I pleased. They've seen me embittered way too long to reject my happiness, although, my adopted sister Rosalie, Emmett's reason for existence, thought the opposite. She'd hated the way I'd linger by Bella, all dazzled by just her presence. I was never attracted to Rose in any way, and I guess, well, I _know_ that is what bothers her most. She is the most beautiful of our kind and that is all I can manage to compliment about her.

As Carlisle, Emmett and I sat in the shiny black Mercedes, which was parked in the garage of our enormous home, I sat for a moment to listen towards the thoughts I've been dying to hear all day. Alice sat in the living room ordering a bouquet of four white Oriental lilies, eight white roses, five green ruscus flowers and three large green hydrangeas for my sweet love Bella, and wanted a small portion of _my_ gratification printed on a white card that read:

_"To the most beautiful bride to be. _

_I can't wait to meet you at the altar tomorrow. _

_With all of my love,_

_forever,_

_Edward Cullen." _

I wasn't at all surprised that Alice, my other adopted sister, was up to something. She loved the excitement of first love and _never_ let anyone plan a surprise party. Not only did she want to arrange a celebration by herself, but her talent made it even harder to go against her demands. She would "foresee", as she'd put it, herself winning the debate no matter what happened. I love my obnoxious little sister and I wouldn't be able to ever find the right words to thank her for everything she's done. Although she deliriously flipped out when Bella had given her the opportunity of being her wedding planner, I kind of liked the house. It was way quieter with her being busy and all. She haven't even had the time to be annoying which was a little '_not Alice'_. It felt as though she _was_ a real wedding planner and we were just her shopping carts. She had given us the list of foods, plates, napkins and silverware we had to buy and of course, my immortal mother, Esme was working on the goodies for tomorrow's reception party. I automatically stopped my thinking as one of Alice's visions caught my attention.

It was the most beautiful human girl I've ever laid eyes on and she had the most perfect smile on her face; a smile that touched her eyes. The image was a little blurry so I couldn't exactly see what she was wearing, but that didn't matter at this point. As I watched the image fill my head, my smile widened and my breathing paused. "_She's happy,"_ was all I whispered.


	3. E N G A G E D

2. E N G A G E D

THE DAY WENT BY PRETTY FAST, AND WHILE WE RAN A COUPLE OF ERRANDS FOR ESME AND ALICE,

the smile on my face seemed perminant. On the way back home, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I called to ask about her day and she seemed upset about her father

constantly mentioning Jacob Black's name. I sat and wondered if it was really anger, or castigation that took over her; as far as I knew, she loved him deeply and was in

need for him still. Frequently, she'll yearn for Jake in her sleep and I'd end up gravely hurt. I knew that a tiny part of her was agonizing in pain, and if I'd mention how it made

me feel, she would most likely fall into depression. She always blamed herself, as usual, about Jacob's run away. At times I didn't understand him, but only because he liked

making his loved ones feel as miserable as he was. If he desired Bella so much, why would he want her to suffer? How could he dare enjoy her sadness? As I thought of the

questions I'd never get answered, I heard a short pause of breath coming from the other end of the phone, a slap on the mouth and a sobbing inhale. The urge I felt to snap

my fingers and appear by her side at this moment was strong. I felt my nostrils flare and the heat ran through my body like gasoline thrown in fire. At this split second, Jake

was my gasoline; a fluid that only made the monster inside of me escape. I detested Bella's silenced pain; Jacob didn't deserve it as much as I didn't deserve her enduring

love. When Bella'd felt she would fall apart the months I remorsefully stayed absent, he was the stitches that held her together. A part of me knew there were consequences,

and, if it were possible, I'd quickly beg for anything else in trade of her torment. As soon as Carlisle dropped me off at the entrance of our home, I ran to where my heart was

left.

As my daily routine never wore me out, leaping in through the same familiar window was a wonderful feeling. Her scent

was strong; stronger than any other fragrance I'd ever encountered, but it wasn't the scent that caught my attention tonight, it was her smile. The glow in her face was as bright as

the moon and her blush was as perfect as a pink rose; the most angelic color I've ever layed eyes on. She was as beautiful as the stars. Staring into her eyes suddenly made my

anger towards Jacob shatter into ashes. She now had a little red nose and the suspected tears were gone before I'd arrived. While admitting the fact her warm touch was very

comfortable as her hands reached mines, a slight lurch in my stomach swayed from the kiss of her full and perfectly grown lips. I guess this was how the "butterflies" felt on a vampire.

I chuckled softly and caressed her hair. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the far corner of her room where a light wooden rocking chair sat, the same familiar chair I fre-

quently sat on while watching my beauty sleep peacefully. Though I had to admit, there were times I wouldn't call them dreams, but nightmares. She would toss and turn until

the cruel scenes would fully awaken her, and there were also times where those nightmares would make her remorsefully scream. I knew that most of those brutal visions were based

on the inhuman acquaintance from the Volturi. As they told her the day I wanted them to purposely murder me in Italy, she would have to be transformed into one of us before they would

look for her again, and with Demitri on their side, it wouldn't be so difficult. She was "_in"_ on our secret and the only way they were sure she would keep it safe was to become "_a"_ secret as

well.

She sat on my lap while I devotedly soothed her by gently humming her lullaby. When the melody came to an end, our lips harmonized

the perfect definition of love. The wierd feeling in my stomach was back, stronger than the last. It felt as if I were inflated bigger than an air balloon and were taken off to space. As I stared into

her eyes, the idea of getting to keep her forever didn't seem so bad after all. A vampire in love with a_ human_ is like a lion falling in love with a _lamb_, or a nurse shark falling in love with a _shrimp_.

Predator with prey. Hmph! _What a perfect combination_. I smiled at the crazy thought and pecked her lips one last time. I loosened my arms from around her waist and pulled her grasp away

from my neck. "I miss you already," she whispered while kissing my cheek. Of course the thought of leaving her made me a burning man but only because I know that when she's lonesome, she'll

sulk herself into tears. She falls into silent resentment when it comes to Jacob and doesn't protest over his childish behavior. "I don't need to leave. I can stay......" was all I managed to choke out.

She smashed her lips quickly against mines so I wouldn't suggest a change of plans. "Mmm," was all she murmured. The human purr she made was unbearable to control, so my breathing came

disorganized and my eyes became anxious. They wanted to observe her face, look deep into those chocolate colored beauties to try and get a glimpse of her thoughts, when suddenly her eyes flew

open too. As I stared into them, I could've sworn I was flying. The thought of being with her for the rest of my days touched me so deeply that, once again, she've made me the luckiest living

creature on planet earth. Isabella Marie Swan has made my once boring life worth living.

While hipnotized by her stare, there -in a beautiful place deeper than her heart- layed a soul. I'd seen that it was uniquely given and

was worth giving up absoloutly everything in this world. She rested the palm of her hand on my chin and pulled me closer to her face. "Definitely staying," I whispered. "No, no. It's your

bachelor party. You have to go." As she mentioned the _bachelor party_, her hold became exceptionally tighter and her heart fluttered as her fingers dugg into my bronze hair. Stroking her face

has become one of my _dazzling_ habbits. Her skin was fragile and her blood swayed like thick caramel on the inside. I stopped when I thought of the perfect excuse to stay. "Bachelor parties are

designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

"True," she whispered against my neck. Suddenly, while laying on her bed and wrapping her with a thick blanket closely to my chest, Bella

lightly traced my stomach with her fingertip. A quick chill ran through my spine, my stomach, my legs and I couldn't help but to abruptly kiss her at that instant. As usual, she took advantage of my

carzyness and traced my lips with her warm tongue. The most crucial thought went through my mind as I sighed. I started to pull away -which was now becoming a daily routine- because I was

definitley frightened about my own actions. "Wait! Practice makes perfect," she said while clenching on my shoulders, only to pull herself closer to me, and tugging her free leg around my waist.

"Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we?," I answered with a giggle. "Have you slept at all in the last month?," I asked.

"But this is the dress rehearsal and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe," she demanded. I stood motionless

as I thought over her words. I felt angry at myself for putting her in so much danger, for accomplishing my word when I wasn't even sure if I could achieve something so chancy. "Bella...," I said.

She had an idea of my thought and immediatley confirmed it when she heard the stress in my voice. "Don't start this again! A deal's a deal," she said. "I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate

when your with me like this. I - I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine," she smugly answered. "Bella...."

"Shh!" She kissed me once again which was her automatic response to when I was on her contrary side. I kissed her back but without

too much interest. I knew that if I'd let myself go, she'd take advantage of my weakness and intuitively chase after the goal. "How are your feet?," I asked. "Toasty warm," she answered with a smile.

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind." I couldn't help but notice on how hard I was trying to change our deal. Maybe she'd want something else, I thought.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" Ha, ha, ha. She caught me. I knew my plan wouldn't work anyway. I'm guessing plan b it is: _get on with the deal. Whatever happens, happens. Don't be a _

_coward! You've lived through worse. _

"Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through," she affirmed. I sighed a little at the thought.

Suddenly, I remembered the times when my mother held me tight when I would awake from my nightmares, or when we used to pray in syncronization at dinner time and bed time; as the

memories filled my head, I knew I wouldn't trade my family for this bloodlust life I'm living. "Can you?" I asked quietly. "I don't mean the wedding-which I am positive you will survive despite

your qualms- but afterward... what about Renée, what about Charlie?"

"I'll miss them," she affirmed.

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike," I pointedout to her. "I'll miss my friends, too. Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

As a growl built in my chest, she giggled. I smiled in the darkness letting my set of brilliant teeth shine in the small bedroom. Then, she automatically stopped her laughter and I wondered if I'd

frightened her with my oh so briery teeth. "Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply

not enough for me," and it will never be enough for me either, I added mentally. All I ever want is for Bella to be happy but happiness isn't found very often in vampire life.

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whispered.

"Every women's dream," she disputed. As she mentioned the word dream, an image of Rosalie came to mind. The way

she'd linger hoplessly around the house, desperatly wanting a baby to touch, or better put, to raise. "Never changing... never moving forward."

"What does that mean?" She quickly asked. I was a little surprised by her reaction so I answered slowly. "Do you remember

when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were... pregnant?" Saying the word out loud made me wonder what it would be like to actually raise a family with my purest love,

Bella. "And he thought about shooting you," she chuckled. "Admit it - for one second, he honestly considered it." I didn't answer. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was speechless from

my thoughts. The image of a baby in my arms and growing old with my future wife was touching me deeply; in a place I thought had died so long ago. Along with the treasuring thoughts came a

logical explanation. Reality struck me like a knife stabbed into a heart, it burned my conscious slowly and the meaning of hope suddenly demolished into ashes. "What, Edward?" she asked

as she felt me motionless on the bed. "I just wish.. well, I wish that he'd been right."

"Gah," she gasped. "More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking

that away from you, too." Her silence made me wonder if she'd finally made sense of all this. "I know what I'm doing," she said a minute later. "How could you know that, Bella? Look at my

mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did - we'll adopt."

My anger grew stronger and stronger every time she would find a rational conclusion. I did not want this for her. "It's not right! I don't want you to have to make

sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human -" her hand covered my mouth, interrupting me mid-sentence.

"You are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party," she imputed.

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves."

"Are your feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait -" WE'RE READY ED! HA, HA, HA. YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW.

THIS ISN'T A CHALLENGE BLAH, BLAH, HURRY UP! The yelling thoughts of my brother Emmett inturrupted me. Of course he wasn't going to get over the

mountain lion situation, so he wanted to drain a couple of grizzly bears and have a little fun tonight . "Stop it!" yelled Jasper. "Move! I wanna go up and get him," said Emmett. "Why don't

we both go and drag him out of there, you know he's too attached to leave her alone for one night," Jasper whispered.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little worried. Of course, only I can hear them whispering out in the backyard of Bella's home. Vampire's hearing is one

of a kind and can hear everything at least three miles away from where they stand. As she stood there motionless, my teeth grinded just wishing there was an arm of each in between. "You

don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight." While taking in my words, she held me tighter and quickly embraced me. "Have fun,"

was all she said while forcing herself to let me go. She shivered when my oh so intellegent brother, Emmett, screeched his nails against her window. "If you don't send Edward out, we're

coming in after him!" he hissed.

"Go," she paused to giggle. "_Before_ they break my house."

_And you know we'll do it Edward. You'll be better off listening to her. My temper isn't so controlled that I can just leave everyone bleeding under _

_a broken down house. I mean, if that's your decision, so be it, but I'm warning you. It won't be a pretty sight. _While putting on my shirt, I hissed at Emmett. His thoughts were killing me right

now. All I wanted to do was just rip him into shreds, even though I doubt he'll let me. He's the strongest vampire I've ever met.

"Go to sleep," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar," I teased.

"I'll be the one in white," she said with a smile.

I chuckled at the humor in her voice. "Very convincing," I said as I launched out of her window. I smiled as I made sure I would land on top of the annoying Emmett. He cursed so loud that I was

aware of the pause in Charlie's snore. He mumbled something about chiken stew and continued where he left off. "You'd better not make him late," she menacingly hissed. _I'll take care of this _

_Edward,_ thought Jasper. He leaped towards Bella's window and I smiled when I saw her head bop a little from the surprise. "Don't worry, 'll get him home in plenty of time." His talent

never failed him. She automatically huffed in relief and stared down at me from the edge of her window. "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club,

are you?" We all giggled in harmonization. "Don't tell her anything!" Emmett yelled. _Let her think we are, then we can hide in the trees and watch her stumble forward yelling Edwards name, _

Emmett thought. As the image came to his mind, I pushed him towards a tree. _I'll get you back for this Edward. Your mind reading ain't nothing compared to the muscle master!_ he thought

while flicking leaves off his hair. I laughed at his thought and continued listen to Jasper and Bella. "Relax. We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears.

Pretty much an ordinary night out." I would never get over on how powerful Jasper's talent was. He'd control every feeling in the area without it being his intention."Thanks, Jasper," she said a little

relieved. As he dropped from her window, we started our run.


	4. S E N T I M E N T A L

3. S E N T I M E N T A L

OUR NIGHT OUT WAS JUST LIKE ANY NORMAL DAY. WE CAUGHT A COUPLE OF MOUNTAIN LIONS AND GRIZZLY BEARS

while running towards our little meadow out in Vancouver. I knew they weren't going to be up my alley tonight, so I ended up sulking about Bella. I wondered and

worried all night while listening to my brothers angry whispers. Most of the night, while running off, my thoughts automatically flew towards Jacob Black. I was hoping

Rosalie sent the invitation of our wedding to the Blacks, even though I knew deep inside Jacob wouldn't appear. Reminicing

about the last senteces I've picked out of his head was a very bad idea, I mean, with it being the night before my wedding and all.

_"She chose that bloodsucker. Might as well get on with my life, even though I'm positive she'll be better off with me. At least _I'M_ half human. Who does she think_

_she is? If she doesn't want me, why is she worrying about me?" _ His thoughts are the only kind of secrets I always regret listening to. Some made me furious and

others were just fantasies; a flight of imagination I couldn't bare listening to because the main character of his ficticious soap opera was my reason for being, my Bella.

He've never appreciated the love surrounding him. Through my eyes, I see him as this ungrateful, childish, 16 year old man who has nothing to lose but desperately wants

a forbidden love to fall for him. A banned affection that only causes him more and more pain while Bella's rejection grows determined. Sometimes, I'm deeply grateful that

he've never had a chance with her, but at times I start to regret the fact I interfered in her normal human life. _I_ am dangerous, but that doesn't change the fact that _I_ am in love

with her. Impudently, I began to mumble.

" Your endless fiery isn't gonna get you anywhere my brother," said Emmett. "Just relax and have some fun. What's the worse that can happen? Bella tripping

on her own two feet? Oh! Or even worse," he joked in a frightened look. "_IN HER SLEEP!_ " he giggled. A furious growl built in my chest which made Emmett's humor dissappear.

"I think that for a vampire, your temper isn't normal," he suggested.

"ENOUGH Emmett!" yelled Jasper. "I think Edward's acerbity is acceptable at this moment."

With that, Emmett crouched in defense and signaled Jasper forward.

They wrestled most of the night which at times made me want to join. " I would love to see you wrestle Bella someday," said Jasper.

"Yeah! It would be a blast to watch Edward getting his ass kicked," Emmett bawled.

I rolled my eyes at that one but kept my comments to myself.

Suddenly, Jasper's thoughts were at pace towards human blood. I stood frozen, more from shock then from the scent. Jasper automatically

turned the opposite way from where the human campers were headed. He ran as far as he could while fighting temptation. As me and Emmett followed, I couldn't help but

smile. I was absolutly astonished by my brothers improvement.

_I'm so sorry Edward but I think I need to go home,_ thought Jasper. I nodded towards him, and he let out a breath of releif. I knew that by Alice's

side, he would feel much more relaxed. On the other hand, Emmett didn't care. He followed us without speaking a word while thinking about a football game. We weren't at

all surprised finding Alice walking across the lawn of our house. She jumped up gracefully and walked towards us. She held out a small burgundy silked box to me while kissing Jasper.

They paced inside the house while I aknowledged the russian gold, 28 carat ring. I would spend every dime I had on her, I thought to myself; but only if she'll let me.

"In a few hours, I'll put you right where you belong, I promise" I whispered to the ring while placing it back into the box.

Alice forced me outside of Forks in the morning so I wouldn't accidently see Bella in white before the wedding. While Jasper prefferred to pick up

Renee and her husband, Phil, at the hotel, I accompanied Emmett to a car show near Sequim Bay but to my luck, I wasn't impressed. "So god help me Edward, I will make

that watch dissapear if you don't stop that!" Emmett mumbled as he saw how I was impatiently bringing my watch to view every minute. "Rosalie said she'll call and let us know.

Trust me man. Everything will turn out as perfect as Alice," he smirked.

"Yeah. I know that. I'm just worried is all. Bella deserves better than this, than ME. She's a one of a kind I tell you," I sighed. "I don't think I'm making the right

decision here. She needs to live a normal life, have a normal husband and hopefully one day have children. I feel unalterably selfish by taking that away from her."

"I don't know what it is, but that feeling doesn't sound pretty. Maybe it's just your inner humanity revealing or maybe your experiencing cold feet?" Emmett

concluded. "Thanks Dr. Emmett, but I think I've heard that before. It's something else, I can feel it." The rest of that long hour felt the same. We watched and waited until nervously, I

picked up the phone on the second ring. _"You have 25 minutes,"_ said Rose. As I hung up the phone, I noticed I was already in the Volvo. On the way back home, Emmett was obsessing

about a black Lamborghini he saw. I focused on his thoughts more than I usually did, because doing the opposite would lead me towards the urge of dissappearing. It would be conspicuously

dissapointing to watch Bella retreat the altar without anyone by her side.

I anxiously parked the car in the front, not bothering to park it in the garage. The one and only scent I adored hit me as I opened the door to my Volvo. Esme while

running out and hugging me, explained how we made it a little earlier than they thought. She led me and Emmett out back and asked us to organize the chairs and tables while she dealt with

the food. As we quickly finished the backyard, I picked up the pace and ran up to my bedroom. I sat at the edge of my bed and listened.

"Deep breathes, Bella, and try to lower your heart rate." said Alice. I automatically jumped up to help her while desperatly feeling the need to be by her side. "Your

going to sweat off your new face," she giggled. I stopped pacing around my room once I noticed the humor in their voices. "I'll get right on that," said Bella. Her voice was like a melody to me.

She's my angel. My heaven on earth. My shinning star. My beautiful sunset that once rose and gave light to my darkened soul. Soul? I couldn't help but smile, a brilliant smile, while repeating

the words. Bella sure have woken a belief inside me that I couldn't quite verify myself. She've actually, surprisingly, made me believe in god once again.

As I sat there amused by my thoughts, I deliberated the chance to talk to him. Finally, I positioned myself on both knees and settled my palms together.

"A prayer of forgiveness is what you might be seeking from me at this moment, and I do agree that forgiveness is a valuable gift that is neither easily obtained, nor easily given. I will

understand if you donnot grant me this prayer, for I am fully aware that my kind is easily rejected on heaven lands. Forgiveness of my sins is my greatest need, but I am speaking to you in the

ultimate act of love. The happiness I've experienced when falling in love with her has taught me to be divine, to be as I was _made_ in the image of god. Although I _am_ a sinner and have fully earned

the purpose to serve my punishment in hell for the sins I have committed, I will appreciate it very much if Bella was not included. I ask for your guidance today as

though my life have depended on it. She is nothing like me, though I suppose you can already tell. I beg for your help, for a signal, anything that would lead her to the right direction, to a

perfect lifestyle, towards the treasure of sparkling eyes, and the beauty of smiling children. I will accept all of the pain in trade for her happiness. I will suffer all that I can to save my one and only love.

So, to you I pray today, anxiously begging for Bella's contentment. Amen."

I stood up and stared accross the room. Nothing. I walked towards the closet and pulled out my suit. Still, no sign. I guess we were meant to be. As I was fixing

the vest and my tie, Alice let herself in and took over. _She loves you Edward and that's all that matters_, she thought. I smiled and kissed her forhead. "Thanks little sis.

I appreciate everything you've done for me and for Bella. Always remember that nobody can ever replace you," I said as I hugged her. "I love you Alice."

"I know. You'll love me more when you see what I've gotten Bella for the honeymoon," she giggled. "I love you too," she added.

I raised an eyebrow as she dissapeared through the door.

Voices began to float upstairs, and that was my signal to present myself to our guests.

As I stood at the altar, impatiently waiting, I concentrated on the voices upstairs.

"Is it really time already? This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy. Give me a hug before I go down," said Renee.

I lost concentration when Tanya repeatedly thought about how handsom Seth was but of course she wouldn't say it out loud. Her sister

was still angry with the wolves about them killing her Laurant.

I watched Rosalie as she placed her silver purse on top of the piano, and positioned herself to play. She was the second best musician in the house,

and her touch was as magical as mines. I stood their speechless as she played Pachelbel's Canon. Maybe she've learned how to play it since I've been away so much.

She winked as the melody changed into Wagner's march.

As Alice began a slow pace down the stairs, everyone couldn't help but stare at her.

At last, the brightest diamond came into view, and as everyone stood in complete shock, I focused on her face, her image and

the magical beauty that lied within her eyes. As she approached me, I knew right then and there that she _is_ my soul,

and without her, my life would be meaningless....

hollow... empty.


	5. M Y E T E R N i T Y

4. MY ETERNiTY

As the blush seemed perminent on her cheeks, Bella realized everyone whispering the _aww_'s and the _oohh_'s into each other's ears. I wasn't at all concious

about Charlie grabbing a hold of my hand, until he thought about how cold I felt on a very warm summer's day. Mr. Weber was the priest marrying us, so he had all the

right to be concerned about why we were rushing into a lifelong decision. Although we've been over and over this, his thoughts wouldn't leave the topic. After all,

it wasn't _me _he had to worry about. Deep down inside, I was silently hoping Bella was making the right decision, but in my dead and solid heart,

I always knew she would be the one for me. The question was, am _I_ the right one for her?

As Mr. Weber continued his speech about life, love, and sacrifices, I squezzed Bella's hand impatiently wanting her to pay attention. Maybe this was the sign god has given me.

Maybe she _will_ back out on our deal or maybe, just maybe, she'll run away before the "I do" part is spoken.

And as a whole minute passed, the preist finally released the words I've been dying to hear through all of my living days.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you take this man in holly matrimony to love and to cherish for all of eternity?" While wiping the happy tears from

her beautiful eyes, the words were spoken in a low but sincere voice. "I do," she vowed. We stared into eachothers eyes and felt as if the whole world has dissapearred.

I never really knew what it was like to _love _a person so much until I cheerfully spoke the two most important and shortest words that

has made a difference to the life of almost every adult. "I do," I promised.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss the bride."

I will never get over the fact of how gentle and warm her lips felt on mines. Her touch sent chills

down my spine and always lead me into a silenced lust. Though I had to forcefully depart our moment, a side of me was begging for time alone with her.

She was my angel on earth, or better put, my heaven on earth and as I victoriously lead her down the aisle and out the back door towards the

reception party, my mouth was devotedly begging to caress her. I couldn't seek any better place but to kiss her hands, her cheek, her forehead and even though

I knew it was rude to do so in front of others, I passionatly kissed her a million times on her full but lucious lips.

"Congrats you guys," said Seth as he struggled to get around a flower garland.

_Being tall is a much more can Alice fit in here?_

_She has more lights than a disco, _ thought Seth.

I smiled, not letting my eyes meet his, but as his whispered giggle filled the space,

I couldn't help but laugh just a little at his enthusiasm. Sue Clearwater wanted to drag Seth out of our territory; not supporting

the fact of being so close to almost 40 vampires. Of course she was _in_ on everything. Her son and daughter turns into warewolves mostly everyday and

it's logical for Sue to know the reason why. She wasn't at all confortable being around any of us and her anger was mostly towards Seth.

She wanted plenty of things; the desire for Seth to change his relationship towards us Cullens was the biggest.

But to the youngest warewolf, that was unevitable. He sort of bonded with us, and now he cares too much to let go.

Though I must admit that I absoloutly feel the same way about him. He is a one of a kind and is way too easy to love.

As if in response to that thought, Seth leaned towards me as a brotherly gesture and I returned the hug with my free arm.

"It's good to see things work out for you, man. I'm happy for you," he said.

"Thank you Seth. That means alot to me," I told him.

As I noticed Sue shudder a little, I couldn't help but to pull back before she'd pull me off him herself.

Sue glared at me, and as I lovingly wished for peace on this special day, I spoke to her in a quiet tone.

"Thank you, as well, for letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today," I said as I made eye contact with Billy and Sue.

Billy didn't seem angry or dissapointed at the moment. He just thought about the food that smelled so

humanly good. "You're welcome" was all Billy said. I heard some kind of joy in his voice,

but all of his thoughts were put upon the food Esme cooked; maybe trying to hide something he didn't want me to know.

They waved us goodbye as our friends and family formed a line.

Ben and Angela were next to give us their blessings, followed by Angela's parents. Behind them were Mike and Jessica

holding hands because of course Mike couldn't stop thinking about how _pretty_ Bella looked today. He imagined himself in my place and

was begging for an opportunity with her still. Jessica noticed him eyeing my wife and nudged his shoulder.

"What?! I'm just looking at the flowers!," he whispered to her.

As the Denali Clan walked towards us, I caught a glimpse of Bella's face. Her smile didn't touch her eyes

and her cheeks were near the color red. Embarrassment washed over her as she aknowledged the beauty within my family.

As usual, she might be thinking about how me and her wouldn't click as long as she stood human. But what she doesn't understand is that there was once a time

when we weren't as beautiful, sparkly or _dazzling_ as she'd put it; the looks were just part of the facade. As I squezzed her hand, the blush in her cheeks faded a little and her eyes

sparkled as she stared into mines. My concentration on Bella was interupted when Tanya thought of how handsom I looked as she reached out to hug me.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you," she joyfully said.

I heard a pause of breathe and a heart flutter angrily. I chuckled at the sound of Bella's jealousy and

my arms automatically let loose of Tanya's grasp. While laying a hand on her shoulder, I stepped back, more to seperate her from me

than from the comment I was about to say. "It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

_Handsom and a gentleman as usual._ She thought. "So do you," she said in response.

"Let me introduce you to my wife," I said with glory. As they giggled, I faced my happily ever after, the most precious beauty in all existence, and

said,

"Tanya, this is my Bella."

They shook hands in warm smiles, and said there see you later's as they took in the line that was forming behind them.

All of the standard traditions were kept, which was my idea. I thought that if Bella'd wanted to go through this, than she should have it as

humanly possible. She gave me a disgusted look as she watched me swallow down a portion of cake which made me laugh even harder when I caught her expression.

_"That's just plane ol' horror!"_ Emmett whispered to Jasper. They laughed and went on to bother Seth.

While removing the garter on Bella's leg, my teeth couldn't help but shiver a little at her scent. Carefully I took it off and threw it right into Mike Newton's face

silently begging for his brain to stop functioning.

And as the beautiful melody of the music took over, I gently pulled Bella closer, wanting to caress her endlessly and desiring

a little glass box to put her in so she would never get hurt. I've always wanted to protect her more than anyone else in this world, more than my own family.

Her fear of dancing was effortlessly embarrassing but I don't think she even cared. Her bright eyes was full of excitment and

love. Her cheeks were a lucious color of pink and her smile was astonishing. I could slowly die in those eyes, better put, I'd _prefer_ her eyes to be

the cause of my death, because right at this moment, all I could see in them is heaven.


End file.
